O Newtmas Tree (Christmas 2015)
by AnimashLover101
Summary: 'It was at this point Minho had looked over at Newt and Thomas, the two of them being the only Gladers not singing. Newt's arm was still slung around Thomas' shoulder, and Minho smirked, changing the song completely.' Thomas' first Christmas in the Glade. Slash? Merry Christmas everyone!


**Hello Everyone! So its almost the end of 2015! Can you guys believe it?! It has been such an eventful year for all of us and I think we all deserve some Maze Runner don't you think?**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **Enjoy!**

Thomas wasn't too familiar with Christmas. He didn't know too much about it at all actually. He had often heard the other Gladers talk about it every once and a while, but he never dug too deep in it. He just assumed it was a holiday that they had made up. He was a little bit surprised when he had found out it was an actual holiday, thinking how others knew about it.

He wasn't really too excited about it at all, not like the other Gladers. Thomas only knew it occurred once a year, and that they celebrated Christmas because of the birth of Jesus.

The day was Christmas Eve, (not that Thomas knew of course) and he and Minho had just returned from the maze. They finished early today, (not that he knew why of courseee) and they had returned to the Glade to find other boys walking around in red hats.

Thomas blinked, confused expression clear on his face. Minho smirked, shaking his head and chuckling. "That time of year again, huh?" he said mostly to himself rather than Thomas. "Well, I'm gonna go get some food, see ya later Tomboy." he gave a slight wave and ran off.

Thomas didn't see him leaving, he just stood there, frozen in place. He was so confused as to what was happening.

"Thomas, move!"

The sudden shout made him look up as the sky darkened slightly. He gasped and quickly jumped out of the way as a massive tree fell down on top of the area he had stood. If he didn't move, he would have eaten leaves for lunch.

"You alright Tommy?" he heard Newt's voice. Thomas turned to look at the blonde, who had ran over to him. "Yeah." he replied. "What the shuck is going on though?" Newt smiled. "We're getting ready for Christmas of course! It only happens once a bloody year after all!" Newt replied. Thomas blinked.

"Christmas..?" Newt repeated, staring at Thomas with a 'are you bloody serious?' kind of look. Thomas shrugged. "I don't really know too much about Christmas. Newt still had the look on his face. "Really Tommy? Its the only holiday that these creators make us remember!" Thomas shrugged once again.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Well I suggest you get ready for tonight's Christmas Eve party then. You'll see what its all about." Newt started to walk off. "Oh, and don't bring a thing." he winked.

Thomas was left feeling more confused than ever.

...

The night sky filled the Glade with a dim and peaceful light. Thomas had changed into warmer type of clothing, as tonight was cooler than the other nights. _I wonder why.._ he sarcastically thought to himself. Once he had changed he waited for Chuck, and then they both headed over to the bonfire where they usually had their parties.

Chuck was extremely excited, chatting to him about Christmas and Thomas learned it was a celebration that most children loved. When they arrived Thomas was stunned. There wasn't a huge bonfire like usual. In its place was the tree that had almost crushed him that same day, but it was being covered in colourful lights and decorations by Gladers. Others were standing around and chatting, drinking some of Gally's brew.

Thomas smiled.

 _So this is Christmas…_ he thought to himself. Chuck had already gone off the decorate the tree, a spring in his step. A arm slung around Thomas' shoulders. He looked to the culprit, who was staring at the tree with a huge grin on his face. Newt. Minho joined them, and all three watched as some of the other Gladers lifted Chuck to have him put the star on.

Soon everyone was gathered around the tree, staring in silence at it. It wasn't at all an awkward silence, everyone was close together, arms slung around shoulders, and others hugging.

The silence was eventually broken by Minho.

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Thy leaves are so unchanging…_

Minho sung softly, and soon other Gladers started joining in, the Glade being filled with a soft sea of teenage boy's voices.

 _O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!_  
 _Thy leaves are so unchanging;_  
 _Not only green when summer's here,_  
 _But also when 'tis cold and drear…_

It was at this point Minho had looked over at Newt and Thomas, the two of them being the only Gladers not singing. Newt's arm was still slung around Thomas' shoulder, and Minho smirked, changing the song completely.

 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Thy leaves are so unchanging…_

This had seemed to got the two Gladers attention, and they both stared at Minho in shock and embarrassment. Some Gladers laughed and joined in, others shrugged and did the same. Once again, everyone except Newt and Thomas were singing the song.

 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me…_

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt, who gave him a small smile, Thomas returned it, knowing they both wanted to, and finally, the two joined in.

 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_  
 _How often has the Newtmas tree_  
 _Afforded me the greatest glee!_  
 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Much pleasure thou can'st give me._

 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_  
 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_  
 _From base to summit, gay and bright,_  
 _There's only splendor for the sight._  
 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _Thy candles shine so brightly!_

 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_  
 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_  
 _Thou bidst us true and faithful be,_  
 _And trust in God unchangingly._  
 _O Newtmas Tree! O Newtmas Tree!_  
 _How richly God has decked thee!_

Everyone clapped and cheered as midnight eventually appeared. The throwing of drinks and the shouting of "Merry Newtmas!" filled the air. Newt dragged Thomas in closer to him and turned to look at him, a full blown smile on his face.

"Merry Newtmas, Tommy." he whispered.

Thomas smiled back at him

"Merry Newtmas."

 **So guys, I would like to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to each and every one of you! I love you all! Thank you for supporting me through out the year, and I can't wait to see what joy 2016 brings us!**

 **P.S - If you guys knew what Newt was talking about:** "Oh, and don't bring a thing." **you are awesome.**

 **SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
